Eight Steps To Happiness
by digthewriter
Summary: ONE SHOT. No Sequel. "Pansy's mistake had never been so beautiful."


**Eight Steps To Happiness**

* * *

 **One shot Short Story. No Sequel**

* * *

Pansy had the right intention, yet, her execution was always the failure. When she'd slipped the potion in Potter's drink, she'd marked it with a spell: to make Potter seduce a _former_ -Slytherin. She should've been more specific.

Now that they were back at Hogwarts for their final year, they were considered returning students, yet, were no longer associated with a House. So both Draco and Pansy were former Slytherins. Not accounting for the fact that Potter was bisexual—instead of pursuing her, Potter set his eyes on Draco.

Served her right, too. She'd wanted to blackmail Potter. Some things never changed.

* * *

0-0-0

Potter showed up at Draco's room in the middle of the night. They didn't exchange much words. He was under a spell, Draco could see, but at that time, Draco had no idea why or which one. One kiss from Potter, and Draco had gone under too.

He pushed Draco back all the way until the back of Draco's legs hit his bed. Then, with his hands tied to the headboard, and Potter leaving feathery kisses over his skin, Draco had been seduced. _Not_ that he didn't want to be seduced; for weeks, Draco had dreamed about Potter.

0-0-0

* * *

Draco woke up first. As he turned, he was surprised to find Potter's body next to his, and before he could process everything that'd happened, Potter was freaking out. Why had Potter been there? Why was he in Draco's room? Why had they had sex?

"What was in that drink?"

"What drink?"

"Parkinson—"

"Oh no..."

"Did she drug me to have sex with you?"

"Fuck you, Potter."

"I have to go." And with _that_ , Potter was out of Draco's room, leaving him alone, sticky, and cold.

Draco was sure he'd never see Potter again. Not in an-outside-of-classroom-naked-and-sexy kind of way.

0-0-0

* * *

Potter was back the next night. By then, Draco had figured everything out. He'd made Pansy confess about her scheming and how it'd backfired. Now _she_ was trying to get Draco to blackmail Potter instead. Draco wasn't a fool. He knew better than to do something like that to a Gryffindor—the Saviour of the bloody wizarding world. If anything, Draco wanted more of that Potion for a repeat performance.

He'd not needed the potion.

"I'd like to fuck you again," Potter said.

Draco waited a while before replying. "Fine, but this time, I get to tie you up." Potter agreed.

0-0-0

* * *

Potter was huge. Of course, he was. Because he was a bloody wanker who had all the luck. Since now they weren't under any sort of influence, or in a hurry to get off, Draco took his time studying Potter. He admired every curve, every rip of muscle, everything that made Potter _tick_. With the blindfold on Potter, and Draco rising and falling on Potter's cock with ease, Draco watched his face; memorised every twitch, every gasp, every bite of his lower lip.

He was fucking beautiful, and Draco hated him for it. Except that he didn't. Not really.

0-0-0

* * *

Draco made a mental note of asking why Pansy wanted to blackmail Potter. Whatever she needed, Draco was now obligated to provide since she'd inadvertently given him all the happiness.

During the Christmas holiday, Potter and Draco sat at the same table in the Great Hall. Potter found reasons to hold his hand under the table, thinking no one was looking. Draco, on the other hand, was aware of _everyone_ 's eyes on them. How was Potter even a hero? He was blind as a bat.

"Maybe I simply don't care," Potter said when Draco told him he wasn't subtle.

0-0-0

* * *

Nearly at the same height, they fit perfectly. Draco's arms around Potter's neck as Potter had him pressed against a wall behind the Hog's Head. Potter's hands worked on rubbing their erection together with Draco's face buried in the crook of Potter's neck.

"Fuck, you feel so..." and a groan; something Potter almost always did before he came. The words were like magic to Draco.

When they went into the Three Broomsticks for a drink, Draco spotted Pansy. He grabbed another one and placed it on the table, before taking a seat next to her. Potter sat across from them.

0-0-0

* * *

"I love you," Potter said, the first night Draco was inside _him_. They were still getting used to their bodies. Still getting used to understanding how you could want someone that frustrated you all the same.

They were friends, their friends were friends, and the whole school knew about them. Potter practically lived with Draco in his room. A fact that Weasley appreciated since they were always snogging, and Potter shared a room with two other boys. Draco had one to himself.

After everything said and done, and the end of the year coming to a close, Draco knew.

Draco loved him too.

* * *

END

THANKS FOR READING


End file.
